Friend
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Jihoon punya sedikit masalah, Wonwoo hanya berusaha membantu. / SEVENTEEN / WonHoon / Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon


Title: Friend

Character: Lee Jihoon and Jeon Wonwoo

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start**!

"Jihoonie, ayo bangun sayang. Temanmu datang berkunjung," wanita paruh baya itu berusaha membangunkan putra bungsunya yang tertidur dengan laptop masih menyala dan kertas berserakan di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Uh, sebentar. Suruh dia menungguku sebentar," Jihoon menggeliat berusaha bangun sepenuhnya dari keadaan setengah sadarnya. Setelah terduduk beberapa saat, dia turun dari ranjang. Berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu menemui temannya.

"Wonwoo-ya!" panggil Jihoon berusaha seceria mungkin meski dia baru bangun tidur.

"Hai, Jihoon! Lama tak jumpa," sapa Wonwoo dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Seharian kemarin aku menunggumu, tapi kamu tidak datang. Kukira kamu tidak akan kemari lagi," Jihoon mulai menggerutu. Mau bagaimana lagi, Wonwoo melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar kota. Dia hanya pulang sebulan sekali. Bulan lalu harusnya mereka saling bertemu, tapi Wonwoo ada acara di kampusnya. Jihoon kira bulan ini mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi karena seharusnya Wonwoo datang kemarin.

"Maaf. Kamu tahu sendiri kalau cuaca kemarin buruk sekali, ibu melarangku pergi. Waktu aku ingin pergi pagi tadi, ibuku malah mengajak belanja," Wonwoo berkata dengan nada penyesalan di dalamnya.

"Tak apa, toh kamu sudah datang," kata Jihoon berusaha membuat suasana di antara mereka tidak sedih begitu.

"Kamu kelihatan mengantuk, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Wonwoo begitu melihat mata Jihoon yang sayu dan memerah.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tak sengaja ketiduran tadi."

"Sepertinya kamu kelelahan sampai ketiduran di jam-jam seperti ini," Wonwoo berkata sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya, pukul 04.09 PM.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Hanya saja-," Jihoon menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Tapi, dia memutuskan untuk tak membicarakannya di ruang tamu. "Ayo, ikut aku! Aku ingin cerita," lanjutnya menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk di ajak ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo setelah Jihoon menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ibu dan kakakku bertengkar kemarin," kata Jihoon sambil menyusun kertas tugas yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur. Mencari _space_ agar mereka bisa duduk dengan nyaman di sana.

"Ah, maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku memang ingin menceritakannya padamu," kata Jihoon setelah meletakkan kertas-kertasnya ke dalam tas. Lalu dia dan Wonwoo mengambil posisi duduk bersila dan saling berhadapan di atas kasur. Jihoon melanjutkan, "Aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus terbayang-bayang. Jadilah tadi waktu aku mengerjakan tugas, aku ketiduran."

"Kalau begitu kamu istirahat saja. Aku jadi tidak enak."

"Tidak perlu, aku memang butuh teman," senyum tipis diberikan Jihoon kepada Wonwoo sebelum ekspresi sedih menghampiri wajahnya. Dia pun berkata, "Aku tidak terbiasa melihat orang bertengkar. Tidak juga dengan mendengar orang saling berteriak dan memaki. Aku takut."

"Lupakan. Lupakan apa yang sudah kamu lihat dan kamu dengar. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak semudah itu," suara Jihoon terdengar begitu pelan. Dia berkata begitu dengan kepala menunduk.

"Aku rasa itu hanya karena kamu tidak terbiasa."

Mendengar Wonwoo berkata begitu, Jihoon menegakkan kepalanya, "Jadi, aku harus melihat keluargaku bertengkar terus agar terbiasa. Begitu?"

"Bukan. Maksudku kamu berada di posisi terkejut karena kamu tidak terbiasa melihat pertengkaran. Memang siapa orang yang mau melihat pertengkaran terus menerus? Aku juga tidak mau."

" _Stuck_."

"Itu dia, _stuck_. Cara menanggapi. Jangan terus-terusan terpaku pada hal yang sudah terjadi."

"Bagaimana aku tidak memikirkannya. Kakakku termasuk orang yang bertemperamen buruk. Kesalahan kecil saja bisa membuatnya marah. Aku pernah kena pukul dua kali," jelas Jihoon sambil mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi padanya. "Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini terlalu dalam jika yang berhadapan dengannya adalah aku. Tapi, ini ibuku. Pikiran buruk berputar-putar di kepalaku. Bagaimana jika kakakku lepas kendali? Ibuku yang akan jadi sasaran," lanjutnya.

Wonwoo terdiam, dia sempat terkejut sebelum berkata, "Tapi, itu tidak terjadi kan?"

"Hampir," kata Jihoon sebelum menghela napas panjang kemudian, "Kalau aku tidak memanggil ibuku, mungkin sudah terjadi."

" _Positive_ _thinking_. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Pertengkaran itu masalah, dan masalah perlu diselesaikan. Tapi, dalam hidup pasti kita pernah mengalaminya. Masalah akan selesai jika dipikirkan dengan kepala dingin dan dibicarakan dengan baik-baik. Cobalah," Wonwoo berusaha memberi saran.

"Terima kasih, kamu selalu tahu solusi masalahku."

"Tidak juga. Tapi, bukankah saling membantu itu salah satu fungsi teman?"

"Oh ayolah, jangan gunakan kata fungsi. Kamu bukan barang ataupun peralatan."

"Aku tidak menemukan kata yang cocok."

 **END**

* * *

Hai!

Uh, kejadian di atas membuat saya terjun ke jurang stres untuk entah ke berapa kalinya. Mungkin akan terlihat biasa bagi orang lain, tapi tidak bagi orang seperti saya. Tapi, karena kondisi sudah membaik, saya bisa merasa lega.

Oh, ya saya ucapkan selamat untuk siapa pun yang kemarin menang di MAMA.

Kolaborasi SEVENTEENxGFriend, saya suka. HoshixYuju, dance-nya WOW! Tapi, sayang Ochi ditolak Yuju. Mungkin Yuju maunya sama DK kali, ya. /abaikan/

Ok, siapa pun yang sudah berkenan baca ff saya, terima kasih. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

031216


End file.
